Interrupted
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: For AKUROKU DAY! CHAAA! After listening to Axel and Roxas fight for the past hour, Sora takes a chance and goes to investigate.


**Interrupted.**

_Disc:_ Oh baby, if I owned KH, there'd be so much OBVIOUS yaoi around, all the Mary Sues would _explode_.

_A/N:_ For lack of a better title, I've un-cleverly named this Interrupted. Don't mind it! Haha. This was written as a tribute to my favorite Kingdom Hearts related day. AKUROKU DAY! Yayyyy! (Slight RiSo...like...you have to squint...) I almost wish we had a thirteenth month for the sole purpose of having a ROKUAKU DAY! Roxie should be able to top sometimes too, right? XD.

Anyway. On with the ...show...!

Hehe.

* * *

_Thwack._

Sora looked up from his book and glared at the wall of his apartment.

_Slam._

One of his hanging pictures shifted a bit and he watched it carefully to see if it would fall. It didn't.

_Crack._

It was beginning to get on his nerves. He knew his twin and his twin's boyfriend were fighting, but did they have to be so loud about it? And violent? They weren't even yelling words anymore, there was just the occasional grunt.

_Wham._

Where was Riku when Sora needed him? Riku would think of something to distract the brunette. Besides, if the pair next door got too rowdy, Riku would break it up! Yes indeed! And call 911 if the need be!

_Bang._

His blue eyes widened and he shot off of his couch so fast, he stumbled over the throw rug. What if they were actually _hurting_ each other? What if his brother was bleeding internally?! GAH! How did he not think of this sooner!? He flew to his front door and yanked it open, hurrying over to afore mentioned twin's apartment, which was directly next door. He knocked on the door frantically for a moment, but the noises of a struggle inside just continued.

"Roxas!" He called, slamming his fist on the door again.

The banging didn't cease.

He tried the door handle, but it was locked. His heart fluttering with worry, he rushed back to his apartment for his key ring, and then back out into the hall. His hands were shaking as they inserted the key into the door lock. It turned with a click and he shoved it open, rushing inside.

The sight that met his eyes though, was not what he was expecting. From his current angle, all he could see were legs and the top half of Axel, the rest was obstructed by the back of the couch. And he was scared. The legs, which Sora assumed were Roxas' (who else's would they be?) were slung up over Axel's shoulders. Axel himself didn't seem to have noticed that his front door had been all but busted down and was still panting heavily, looking down at the body attached to the legs.

"--worth the fighting wasn't it?" He was saying, and Sora moved to back up and slipped on a dark piece of cloth, landing harshly on the floor.

Axel let out a noise that sounded oddly like a hiss when Roxas' legs were removed from his shoulders, to allow the boy to sit up. Both heads snapped towards the door, two pairs of eyes falling on Sora. The brunette's face turned bright red at his twin's sudden appearance from behind the couch. Wide blue eyes met confused ones of the same color and everything was completely silent.

Until Roxas, who looked stricken, opened his mouth, "Uh…Sora, what are you… d-doing here?"

"Uh…well, I …I heard all this…_banging_…"

Axel snorted and Roxas shifted a little. The redhead's mouth shut abruptly, and he buried his face in Roxas' collar bone, trying to stifle a groan. The twins both froze, the matching blushes on their faces growing darker.

Axel however, was completely unabashed. His head came up slowly, and he locked eyes with Roxas for a second before the blonde broke the contact and turned back towards the door. Axel's gaze followed his boyfriend's as it landed on Sora.

"Yeah. Uh, Sora? Think you could …leave?"

"Axel…" Roxas warned, glancing at the redhead.

"What?" Axel asked, looking over at Sora again, "We're kind of in the middle of something."

Sora blinked, still too shocked to speak.

"Axel!" Roxas shrieked, smacking his boyfriend's shoulder. His abrupt motion caused Axel to screw his eyes shut, and Roxas to allow his own eyes to slip shut as he let out a guttural moan. His blue eyes snapped open as he looked over at Sora again, embarrassment written all over his face.

"What…what's going on?" Sora asked, that confused look still in his eyes.

Axel looked like he'd been slapped with a brick, "What?"

"…Sora…"

"No, seriously! Every time one of you moves, the other one--"

"We're trying to have sex here," Axel groused, blinking.

Sora's eyes widened as he spluttered, "But there was _banging_!"

"Yeah," Axel agreed, "_Me._ Banging Roxie."

"AXEL!" Roxas' mouth dropped open.

"It's true!" The redhead defended with a pout.

Roxas couldn't deny it.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I was worried you were hurt," Sora explained, his eyes looking everywhere but at them, "So I just wanted to make sure you were okay! I guess I should've known that you guys wouldn't _really_ hurt each other…"

Unfortunately, his eyes locked onto the fabric that had caused him to slip, and he realized it was a pair of Roxas' boxers. Upon his discovery, he scrambled to his feet, looking completely flustered. His hands were at his sides, fingers twitching.

"Didn't we lock the door?" Axel asked Roxas quietly.

"I unlocked it," Sora mumbled, and Roxas' eyes found the keys dangling from the door handle. "I'm sorry, I…"

"It's…it's okay," Roxas said finally.

"You...this.…" And then Sora ran out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Well, finally," Axel grinned and slumped against his boyfriend, allowing them both to fall back onto the couch. "I thought we'd never get to finish."

The dark blush that had formed on Roxas' cheeks was still there as he locked eyes with the male that still had a throbbing hard on buried in his flesh.

"About that," Roxas mumbled, cheeks heating even more as he looked away.

"Whatdaya mean 'about that', Ro--" There was silence for a moment. "You've got to be fucking shitting me."

The blush was creeping down the back of Roxas' neck now, and he forced his eyes back to Axel's face, "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to kill him," Axel growled, gently extracting himself, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"It's not his fault…" Roxas trailed off.

"How the fuck is it not his fault?" Axel frowned, untangling himself from Roxas and standing up, "He _unlocked_ the door and _walked _in here. And you fucking lost your god damn--"

"Well, if we hadn't been making so much noise, he wouldn't have."

Axel just pouted and grabbed his pants before sulkily walking off to the bathroom to get rid of his problem the only other way he could. Roxas felt terribly guilty sitting on the couch, naked, all alone while Axel moped around. And to make it worse, it was their 'anniversary'. This was the first day they'd been in each other's prescence (aside from passing out in the same bed and eating a quick breakfast or dinner together) for the last two weeks due to all of the finals and shit they'd had to take, and Roxas had already promised Olette that he and Axel would come for dinner that night, forgetting in that moment that it was their day.

So when Axel had woken him up and presented him with a tray of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, he'd almost cried. Axel was the insistent one in their relationship, but he'd taken it slow just about all day, keeping his perverseness under wraps. It had gone on so long that half-way during their movie (usually a quarter of the way through, Axel would at _least_ start groping him), Roxas turned it off and jumped on the older male.

They'd gotten a little riled up, the bottled up sexual tension not helping, and ended up in a half-argument, half-wrestling match resulting in yelling and slamming each other against a wall or two. Apparently it had caught Sora's attention, and just as they were getting close, it had been ruined.

Sighing, he stood, walking towards the bathroom. He could hear Axel turning on the shower as he opened the door. The redhead had his back to him, hand under the water, feeling the temperature. Roxas could tell it was cold from where he stood in the doorway, the mirror wasn't fogging up with condensation.

"Axel," Roxas tried, "I--"

"No," The pyro replied curtly, "It's okay. It doesn't matter."

Something twisted inside his chest as Roxas moved forward until he was inches from the redhead. He took a deep breath and leaned in, wrapping his arms around Axel's middle, his cheek pressed against the taller male's spine, "It does matter. This is our day."

Axel hadn't moved and Roxas closed his eyes, deciding not to let go. "You better back up, Roxie," Axel finally said, "Or else I might have to bring you into the shower with me."

Roxas shivered just thinking about the cold-ness, "No. Why don't we just…try again or something?"

"…"

"…"

"Try _again or something_?" Axel asked incredulously, "Who are you and what have you done with my Roxas?"

Roxas laughed as Axel turned in his embrace to face him, "Your Roxas needs his Axel-fix."

Axel laughed, wrapping his arms around the blonde, "I love you, shorty."

"Love you, too," Roxas sighed, "And don't call me shorty. I'm not short. You're freakishly tall."

Axel pulled away, feigning offence. "You wound me, Roxie."

Roxas snorted, reaching past Axel and into the shower to turn the water off. Once the task was complete, he turned back to his boyfriend, who was watching him with an unreadable look in his eyes. "What do you want to do now?" Roxas asked, eyeing Axel's obvious hard on with something akin to indifference.

Axel grinned, watching his little blonde lover look him over, "Well," He said huskily, "I can think of a few things."

...

...

...

...

...

Sora was still hiding under his blankets when the noises started up again.

* * *

YAY FOR AKUROKU DAY! I loveeeee my AxelRoxas.

Reviews?


End file.
